Pokemon Sun and Moon: Ultra Love Forever
by khaylittle
Summary: After the fight with Team Rainbow Rocket, Redri visited Aether Paradise and see how it is little does know or even Lillie. Lusamine suffer from the poison of the Ultra Beast she fuse with now when ever she see Redri her heart and mind go blank and heat. Can Redri find a way to cure or will Lusamine transform into some else the like have never seen?


Name: Redri

Age: 17

Title: First Alola Champion

Main Pokemon Team:

 **Haxorus**

 **Aegislash**

 **Torterra**

 **Infernape**

 **Starmie**

 **Gigalith**

Moveset:

 **Haxorus** : Outrage, Dragon Claw, Focus Blast, Dragon Pulse.

 **Aegislash** : Sacred Sword, Aerial Ace, Shadow Ball, King's Shield.

 **Torterra** : Solarbeam, Leech Seed, Earthquake, Rock Slide.

 **Infernape** : Power-Up Punch, Fire Blast, Close Combat, Flamethrower.

 **Starmie** : Hydro Pump, Psychic, Ice Beam, Thunder.

 **Gigalith** : Sandstorm, Flash Cannon, Stone Edge, Power Gem.

Other Pokemon:

 **Staraptor** : Close Combat, Brave Bird, Aerial Ace, Steel Wing.

 **Manectric** : Thunder, Thunder Fang, Wild Charge, Thunderbolt.

 **Chandelier** : Sunny day, Inferno, Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse.

 **Dusk Form Lycanroc** : Crunch, Rock Slide, Accelerock, Fire Fang.

 **Dusknoir** : Shadow Punch, Dark Pulse, Fire Punch, Shadow Ball.

For me there is not a lot of Lusamine love story fanfiction so I made this just for that.

I don't own Pokemon

* * *

Chapter 1: Love At First Sight

It was a regular day it was a week after the event with Team Rainbow Rocket, Redri had fought harder than he ever had after the battle Giovanna he and his Pokemon had to rest three days after that they recovered Redri felt he should check on Aether Paradise to see how to was recovering. He calls out **Staraptor** and flew there.

When he landed the places look like nothing happened but he known it sometime before all the damage was undone he walk to see what was going on.

 **With Lusamine**

She was getting her body checked out to see if everything was fine but also it was for something else.

Wicke: Well Miss you alright nothing change so far but do you think you should tell your family?

Lusamine: No I can't not after what happened I finally undid the damage I cause with my family it only make them worry.

Wicke: I see but how long will you keep this a secret?

Lusamine: Until I can find a way to get rid of all of it.

Lusamine hated not telling Lillie or Gladion the truth, when she first change into that thing something happen to her body, it absorbed some of the **Nihilego** poison it was nothing fatal but at times she would feel strange and have weird thoughts and have some of the feeling back when she first merged with the Ultra Beast. Lusamine was a change woman and when she found out that the poison mess with her thoughts making her more extreme she dreaded the thought of turning back into that monster so she would have Wicke check her levels to see if the venom did anything it sometime increase so she was given a boost version of an antidote to control herself. She was found today and had not feel weird in a long time.

Lusamine: I look to be fading or at least more under control.

Wicke: I hope so just remember not to overwork yourself.

Lusamine: Right.

As the two left the lab saw Redri who was looking good as new, his fight with Giovanni did a number on him personality. He had to fight off a **Mega Mewtwo** that almost defeat him but he luck out in winning by aftershock from the battle give him and his Pokemon a few injuries but he was better and looking around.

Wicke: Ah Redri you looking well. Wicke said in a cheery tone.

Redri: Yeah me and my Pokemon are back to 100%. Redri said in an upbeat tone.

Wicke: That great to hear say what are you doing here?

Redri: Just checking to see if all the damage to this place has been repair that all.

Wicke: Oh well to let you know that everything is fine we almost done repairing everything.

Redri: That great to hear.

Lusamine: If you do mind me asking how is Lillie?

Redri: She doing great she was worried about but she knows you can take care of yourself.

Lusamine: That a relief.

Redri: I just everything back to normal after everything "he" did. Redri voice was upbeat until he said "he".

Lusamine: Yes well it taking care of so hopeful "he" learned his lesson. Lusamine said in cold tone.

Redri: Well I just wanted to check things out to see if there was any problems so sorry to bother you guys.

As Redri was about to leave Lusamine for some reason wanted him to stay longer so she call to him.

Lusamine: Wait! If you really want to help we could use a hand with the Pokemon some did escape and we can't get the all so could lend a hand then need to be checked out? Lusamine surprise herself that she was talking in an almost shy tone.

Redri: I guess I could help no problem for me.

Wicke was surprised on how Lusamine acted she thought she should keep a closer eye on her but also help.

Redri: What kind of pokemon where they?

Lusamine: A **Starmie** , a **Pelipper** , and a **Phantump**.

Redri: Really?

Wicke: Yep but it a special **Phantump**.

Redri: Then I find it then.

Wicke: I look for the **Pelipper**.

Lusamine: I will find the **Starmie** knowing it a Water-type will likely be near water.

And the three split up look for the Pokemon Redri was in the forest part of Aether Paradise he was looking around he didn't know much about **Phantump** only that their Grass-type and Ghost-type and leave deep in forests.

Redri: Hmm maybe I have better luck finding it if I use a Pokemon of the same type. Redri said curiously.

Redri: Only things is should I call out **Torterra** or **Aegislash**? Maybe **Aegislash** both of them are from the same region, let go **Aegislash**!

Redri called out **Aegislash** it was in it Shield Forme and explain what he was doing it nod and help him search it floated behind keeping it eye out Redri did the same the deeper what him the darker it got until he heard a rustling in the bushes he and **Aegislash** turn and saw something white quickly hid disappearing they following running after it looking to see if they could catch up but it was gone.

Redri: Oh man it gone, well whatever it was I bet it what I am looking for. He said hopefully

Redri continue to look through the forest not knowing he was by spy on.

 **With Wicke**

She was looking in the sea area of Aether Paradise she saw the Pelipper perch on one of the rails she slowly walk up to it hoping to catch when she got closer and dug in her pocket and pull Pokemon food.

Wicke: Come here little guy I have food for you.

Pelipper turn to face Wicke and saw the food t flew to her and peck at the food, Wicke smiled and pet it, **Pelipper** hop ad Wicke arm and rub against her face happy.

Wicke: Ah there we go come on later get you check up. Wicke said sweetly **Pelipper** chirps still attach to Wicke.

Redri was this looking and **Aegislash** was having less luck he been at for hour still nothing he sighed and sits a rock thinking he knows it was hiding but with being in a dark forest it gave a lot of places to hide.

Redri: Alright what would be way to look maybe I'll wait until it grow hungry, no there a forest so it may have fruit well it not like the Pokemon just going to come out and get me.

As Redri said that he fell his head was heavier felt it and felt a horn of some kind he pull it and what he saw was a **Phantump** but it was white?

Redri: Wait a minute it a shiny **Phantump**!

 **With Lusamine**

She was looking and then saw **Starmie** by the water whole looking to be sleeping Lusamine walk to it sleeping for and sign knowing this will be a tough job just before he grab it Wicke showed up and with a **Pelipper** on her shoulder she petting as she look to Lusamine.

Wicke: Need help Miss?

Lusamine: No I was just about to get it but you can help thould.

Wicke: Fine.

The two walk the **Starmie** as it was enjoying the nap it was not away of the to sneaking up on it the processed to grab it slowly and drag it with them.

Wicke: Miss how are you feeling?

Lusamine: Find Wicke why?

Wicke: I was just checking making sure you were not getting daze or anything.

Lusamine: I'm fine really now let's get this Pokemon to Burnt. Lusamine said trying to reassure Wicke.

Wicke: Right Miss. Wicke said unsure but trusting Lusamine.

 **With Redri**

He was trying to get the Shiny Phantump off his head but it was holding his hat every time so he just let it be he didn't know where to go in the forest so he looks to Aegislash for help.

Redri: Okay **Aegislash** I need to get to the top and over the woods.

 **Aegislash** nodded as the **Phantump** was still attached to his hat and head. They we're floating through the air Redri was looking around for anything they floated through the forest area for sometime until Redri saw the ocean area with Wicke and Lusamine he had **Aegislash** float down to them he saw they were carrying a **Starmie** Redri though they could use some help out. He flowed down and hop off **Aegislash**.

Redri: You you guys need help? He said curious.

Wicke: Sure why not.

Lusamine: Th-That f-fine.

As the three carry the Pokemon, Lusamine face was a little red and her body was warming up as she was next to Redri. As this continue Lusamine felt like she was burned as her body heated up and sweat a little jst when she thought she was going to loss it the may it.

Burnet check on the **Pelipper** and **Starmie** and they were in good health as he going to check **Phantump** , it refuse to leave his head.

Redri: It been like this ever seen I found it. He sighed.

Burnt: Well there nothing I can do it take it off but I still have to do a check up you don't mean if I do, do you?

Redri: No, it finds.

As she check up on **Phantump** it was a health as well and was still on his it smile down at him he sighed and smiled and got up.

Redri: Well I guess I better get a move on, Hey Lusamine you don't mean if this one stays with me I doubt it planning to leave anytime soon. He asked hopeful.

Lusamine: Ah! S-Sure i-it fine I n-not forcing Pokemon to stay. She said fatigue a little as her face heated up.

Redri: Cool, now how may I going to get you off. He walk to **Aegislash** as he floated up he waved and left.

Lusamine regain her composure as he walked to her office and left herself to her thoughts.

Lusamine: It was that day I met you, you changed my life. She said to herself.

She thought of the time she meet Redri, he come to Aether Paradise to check it out and look around and was amazed by the work they do. When she explained her role in all this she was more than glad when he and Hau praised her for he work, then an Ultra Hole open and "it" come out at the time the venom scent was still strong enough for a **Nihilego** to track and when it opens she fell fear, fear it attacking her and change back into that "thing", fear of losing everything she worked hard to rebuild, fear of being "that" woman again. But all that fear vanish when Redri went into action and attack it until he drove it away.

Lusamine: I have some much to thank you for, if only I know how. Her mind started to fog up thinking about Redri her face was red as when her eye open they were a faint glow of purple pink in the form of hearts over her emerald eyes.

* * *

 **End Of Chapter 1**

Thank you for the support and review me, Peaces!


End file.
